Lucky Red
by Arebus
Summary: You'd be surprised how much color can mean. You might also be surprised by what colors compliment each other.


**Just needed to write something. Sorry if it's not done well or if it wasn't something you wanted.**

 _Lucky Red._

There was something about red.

Something unique.

It could mean so much, and yet so little. Passion, Lust, Wrath, Luck, Ambition, Purity, Confidence.

Yet, to Jaune, it held another meaning. A meaning that drove him. As long as Jaune had this red, he would not stop. He could not. And no power could stop him. Not Oum, not the Brothers, not the Grimm, not the White Fang, not even Death himself.

This Red gave him love. It gave him purpose. How could he do anything but devote himself completely? How could he not swear to be by her through anything? To lavish her with adoration, to protect and serve, to be someone worthy of her?

His favorite Red moved in his arms, her heart beating against his arm, her warm breath coating his neck.

His perfect Red.

"Jaune?" That beautiful voice. Smooth and soft as velvet, ringing like Siren Call.

"Hey, Ruby. I thought you were sleeping." Jaune's heart swelled as Ruby leaned up, gently pushing her cheek against his own. Ruby liked to save kissing for really important moments, something Jaune was glad for. It made those moments all the more perfect.

Instead, Ruby would softly push herself as close to Jaune as possible, sharing their warmth and comfort. Jaune loved these full-bodied hugs, he could feel all of her small, yet powerful body. He would never doubt the power his beautiful Red held.

"I was. I wanted to watch the sunset with you." Ruby moved onto his side, curled against him on the grassy hill. She looked out over Vale, the Golden-Scarlet sunset leaking over the sky.

She loved the sunsets in Vale. Especially when she watched them with Jaune. Her favorite colors were still red and silver, but she found that she was beginning to love Golden colors.

Jaune was like the color in so many ways. Warm, powerful without meaning to be, generous, giving, loving, and passionate. But he was like a golden trim. Just enough to be perfect and eye catching. Never enough to be self-righteous or egocentric. Just like the Sun, he was just Gold enough.

Jaune drew his eyes over the scarlet streaks in the sky, darkening as they grew further from the Sun. Jaune loved the calmer color, not as vibrant as some reds, but just as lovely. Speaking of which…

"Hey-"

"Hey-"

 _Of course that would happen right now._ Jaune shook his head slightly and looked down at Ruby.

"Sorry, what's up?"

Ruby pointed at the tree to Jaune's right, to a branch slightly lower than the rest.

"Look, crows." Sure enough, on the branch sat three crows, they're red eyes focused on the couple. Each gave a single cry, one by one, and flew off to join their four airborne brethren.

Jaune watched as the birds flew through the air, the black a stark contrast to the now maroon sunset. He turned to Ruby again, intent on saying what he needed to.

"Hey, Jaune?" But, as always, Ruby was quicker.

"Yeah?"

Ruby, for the first time in their relationship, leaned up and met Jaune's lips. The soft texture was utterly incomparable to anything Jaune had ever experienced.

The way her small form pressed against him, the cool touch of her lips, the small hum she gave when Jaune finally replied.

Jaune couldn't even form thoughts. He wrapped himself in the moment, absorbing every detail he possibly could and committing it to memory.

When they finally separated, Jaune instantly felt colder, like the life had been pulled out of him.

It came flooding back when Ruby rested her head against his, the brightest smile he had ever seen on her face.

"Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah?" Those silver eyes, like liquid moonlight, looked up at him, gently calming him.

"I love you. I love you so much." Another first for their relationship. One both of them had been waiting for.

"I love you too."

The rest of the evening was lost, the two forgetting both time and space as they held each other.

 **That's it. Just… needed a little bit more fluff in my life right now. Let me know if any of y'all understood the crows without looking it up. Oh, and if you've never looked into it, the meaning behind colors is really cool to look at. Goodnight everyone.**


End file.
